The Janeway: Episode One
by MissterRandyRichards
Summary: **Adult 18 content ahead.** Welcome to the lost episodes of Star Trek: Voyager, featuring Captain Janeway, Lieutenant Torres, and Seven of Nine. This is the first slash piece of many. I hope. Episode One: B'elanna and Seven of Nine make some very interesting discoveries in the jeffries tubes.


**Lesbian slash ahead.**

This started out as a silly response to a silly post in a Star Trek fan group: "Let's hear your Star Trek E̶r̶o̶t̶i̶c̶a̶ fan fiction."

I wrote a few sentences. Then, a few more. Then, I showed a friend so she could have a few giggles. She actually encouraged me to keep going. I didn't need to be told twice.

This is the first part of what I am sure will be quite a series.

**Lesbian slash ahead.**

* * *

B'elanna followed Seven down the ladder. When Seven reached the bottom, she opened the hatch to jeffries tube 69-a and slid inside, head first. B'elanna reached the bottom just in time to see Seven crawl into the tube.

"Dat ass," B'elanna thought to herself, and hurried to follow Seven, the closer the better.

"Lieutenant Torres, you are staring so intently at my ass that my nanoprobes can sense it. Do you need assistance, Lieutenant?"

B'elanna laughed, "Well, Seven, your ass is exactly what I need. Now, hurry up and get to the next junction."

Seven began crawling faster, her tight body suit caressing each perfectly formed cheek of dat ass, sending B'elanna into a frenzy. Without thinking, she lunged forward and hungrily bit Seven on her right cheek.

"Lieutenant, I have been studying Klingon culture," Seven said, as she reached the end of the tube. She paused, causing B'elanna to collide, face first, into dat ass. "It is obvious that you would like to engage in sexual activities with me. Please elaborate," she said, as she climbed out of the tube.

B'elanna crawled out from the tube, landing at Seven's feet. She looked up from the floor, her eyes meeting Seven's, holding her gaze, "I plan on elaborating, but let me enjoy this view, first."

Seven adjusted herself, arms akimbo, "I hope this is a satisfactory view, Lieutenant?"

Setting her tool kit aside, B'elanna stood up, slowly, enjoying the view immensely. The two women were now face to face. "Seven, I've been enjoying the view long enough. Now..." B'elanna leaned in, hungrily kissing Seven's succulent lips, "...I want to feel and taste you."

"Lieutenant, has the ambient temperature increased?" Seven asked, almost nervously, her alabaster cheeks catching fire. "I suggest we proceed with our work, and then assess the environmental control systems here..."

B'elanna's second kiss caught Seven off-guard, even more than the first. Did the Lieutenant know how wet she was making her pussy? Was she not worried about getting into trouble for neglecting their work? Was she trying to drive Seven crazy?

The half-Klingon woman nibbled Seven's lips deftly, hungrily; one moment, she was kissing the Borg with an aching tenderness, the next she seemed to want to devour her whole.

"Seven," B'elanna whispered into her right ear, "I can feel your lips trembling. I can hear your breath and your heart quickening. I can smell you. Please kiss me back."

Seven of Nine complied. She more than complied. She pulled B'elanna's tense body tightly against her own, taking several steps forward, until the Lieutenant's back was against the tube hatch. She kissed B'elanna, sucking on her lips, one at a time, making sure to apply the precise amount of pressure with her teeth. Then her mouth wandered to B'elanna's ear, "Lieutenant Torres," she breathed, "was that satisfactory?"

"Seven, please call me B'elanna," B'elanna gasped, as Seven started biting her neck.

"Lieutenant, calling you by your first name would be inappropriate," the Borg sucked at B'elanna's ear.

Torres pushed herself away from Seven, just far enough to look the woman in the eyes, "Seven, what we are about do is way more inappropriate than a breach in name protocol." She leaned in for another taste of Seven's lips.

"Lieutenant?"

B'elanna gave Seven that look.

Seven's cheeks flushed an even deeper red. "B'elanna...there is more than kissing, is there not?"

B'elanna smiled. She gently pushed Seven to the side, and went to get her tool kit. "You know, Seven," she said over her shoulder, "I asked the captain if you could help me with these repairs." She reached her tool kit. "Thing is, I've already completed them, myself."

Seven heard the snap of the tool kit opening. She couldn't see what, if anything, the Lieutenant had removed. "I do have a tool to show you, though, Seven. Several tools, actually," B'elanna said with effort, doing a strange little hip flourish. Then, she turned around. "I replicated this just for you."

The Lieutenant's double-shafted, midnight black Klingon cock quivered proudly. The human in Seven of Nine actually gasped at the enormity of the thing. She had assimilated many Klingons, but had never been impressed by their equipment. "B'elanna, I have never seen a more exquisite cock. It appears to be...perfect."

B'elanna laughed gently, her cocks bobbing up and down. "Not yet," she said, beckoning Seven to her, "but very soon."

Up close, Seven could not see how the apparatus was attached to the Lieutenant. Without hesitation, she reached out & gently wrapped her hand around the top shaft. B'elanna jerked, involuntarily. "Lieutenant? Did I hurt you? How does this apparatus work? How is it attached to your body?"

"Quite the opposite, Seven. Don't worry about how it works, just yet; I'm going to show you, soon enough. And...it's not attached," B'elanna explained, moving in to kiss Seven behind her left ear, "It's inside of me."

The Lieutenant's words sent pulses of desire throughout Seven's body. Then, the kiss behind the ear. Her nanoprobes had never dealt with this much physical pleasure. She was certain her cortical implant was going to short circuit. Seven moaned.

B'elanna's cocks were each 25cm long, 6.5cm in diameter, and almost ridiculously veiny. The top-shaft curved up, ensuring connection with all the important parts of Seven's pussy. She wanted Seven as wet and hungry as possible, before properly fucking her. B'elanna knew the kiss behind the ear would be a good start. When she began sucking on Seven's earlobe, she felt the woman shiver. When she trailed her tongue from ear lobe, to behind the ear, to down the side of her neck, Seven actually cried out.

_Fuck_, B'elanna thought to herself,_she's going to be loud._

B'elanna once again sought out Seven's bloodwine lips. She needed to taste her, more than her lips, but that juicy mouth was a fine start. When B'elanna's lips met Seven's, both women moaned with delight.

B'elanna pulled Seven in, her hard cocks painfully obvious between their hot bodies. The Borg immediately started grinding against the veiny shafts. B'elanna growled deep in her throat, feeling every grind of Seven's hips inside her own pussy.

Seven felt the Lieutenant's fingers fumbling at the nape of her neck. Then she felt them trail down her spine. Her hands stopped at Seven's luscious ass and gave an indulgent, double handed squeeze, before trying trailing up both side. "Seven," B'elanna gasped, suddenly breaking off the kiss, "How do you work this body suit? Is there a zipper?"

Seven smiled, "Let me show you." She took a small step back, grabbed her right hip with her left hand, and gave a slight tug. Her hand implant lit up for a moment, then a small seam appeared around Seven's waist. She started to undress, but B'elanna stopped her.

"Please, Seven. Let me."

The Lieutenant reached for Seven's hips, placed one hand on either side, and slid her fingers under the velvety material. She felt Seven's hot flesh under her fingertips. Slowly, she began sliding her hands farther up, pushing the top of the jumpsuit along with, revealing the Borg perfection hiding underneath.

Seven raised her arms and B'elanna slid the top up and then gently pulled it off, leaving the Borg half naked. Besides a few metallic bits here and there, the Doctor had done a truly phenomenonal job turning her back into a human. B'elanna went in for another kiss. She didn't linger long on the lips, but kissed her way down Seven's chin, nibbled her way down Seven's throat, and then very happily found herself at Seven's quite prodigious breasts.

The skin was like silk. B'elanna gently cradled a breast in each hand, luxuriating in their heavy softness. She gave each nipple a quick flick of her tongue, then sucked each in turn, her tongue simultaneously circling and flicking the nipple. There was a very loud popping sound as B'elanna reached the end of each nipple. Seven gasped and writhed.

B'elanna got down on her knees, and continued her mouth's journey. She kissed underneath Seven's breasts, then trailed her tongue down Seven's stomach, circled what was once a belly button, and then stopped at Seven's leggings. Seven visibly trembled.

Placing one hand on each hip, B'elanna began pushing the leggings down. She made sure her mouth followed closely. It wasn't long before soft tufts of blonde hair were tickling her chin. As it made its pass, Seven started gently grinding B'elanna's mouth. B'elanna breathed in deeply the sweet and salty brine, but she didn't give Seven's pussy even a flick of her tongue. Instead, she continued along, kissing Seven's quivering upper thighs, pushing her leggings farther and farther down.

Her hands ran down Seven's firm, muscular legs, enjoying the curves of her calves. Finally, at the bottom, B'elanna gently slid the leggings over Seven's ankles, one by one, then over her feet, then her toes.

Torres looked up, once again enjoying the view. Seven of Nine was completely naked before her. Slowly, she got to her feet. Before anything else, she needed another kiss. Frankly, B'elanna had never been in the presence of a woman such as Seven of Nine, and no matter how she was acting on the outside, inside she was a trembling, nervous, intimidated mess. Yes, she needed a kiss.

Seven was quick to oblige, pulling the half-Klingon's face towards hers, one hand on either side, and kissing B'elanna deeper than she'd ever been kissed before.

B'elanna reached out for Seven's hips and pulled her closer, then placed her right leg between Seven's. She kept kissing Seven, both women working themselves into a frenzy with just a kiss. Then, she rested her right hand on top of Seven's pussy, palm on her delta, fingers deliciously close to her wet lips.

Seven began grinding against B'elanna's hand. B'elanna's fingers were very happy to oblige. She ran her pointer and ring fingers, in the shape of a "v", along both sides of Seven's lips and clit, her pussy's velvety wetness allowing B'elanna's fingers to glide effortlessly.

Still kissing, B'elanna began to fingerfuck Seven in earnest. First, she massaged the clit in wide circles, clockwise, then counter-clockwise. Then, a bit of four fingered side-to-side vibration, until pussy juice started to splash Seven's thighs. The Borg's moans & the sounds of her pussy splashing were music to B'elanna's ears.

Finally...B'elanna sank two fingers into Seven's very tight and very wet pussy. The Borg started kissing her even deeper, Seven's desire building and building. When B'elanna started sliding her fingers in and out, Seven screamed out, breaking the kiss, "Oh, B'elanna, more. More. I want more of you."

Still fingering Seven, B'elanna began kissing a new trail down her body. There was no sight-seeing on the way, this time. No, this time B'elanna's mouth had one destination: Seven's sweet, hungry, pussy.

B'elanna knelt before Seven, watching her fingers sliding rhythmically in and out of the blonde's swollen lips. Without warning, B'elanna's tongue began its own journey between those lips.

Seven actually yelped. It was not a noise she was accustomed to making. She also wasn't accustomed to being properly finger fucked and eaten out by one of the most brilliant engineers she's ever met. The Lieutenant's fingers weren't just sliding in and out; she had them slightly hooked upwards and was applying a firmer pressure as her fingers hooked up against the top of Seven's pussy with every in/out.

And her tongue. It was almost too much, at least while standing. With one hand, B'elanna spread Seven's swollen lips, trying to clear as much of the soft hair out of her way as possible. Then, she flicked Seven's clit with the tip of her tongue before flattening her tongue against her still fucking fingers, and painfully, deliciously, licking upwards. The Klingon's wide tongue hit every part of Seven's cunt simultaneously. When she got to her clit, B'elanna allowed her tongue to sproing off of it, causing the Borg to shudder with pleasure.

This was actually a terrible angle for pussy licking, B'elanna decided. She stopped licking, but kept finger fucking. "B'elanna? Why did you stop licking me?" Seven moaned as Torres sped-up her fingers.

"Seven, are you complaining?" B'elanna teased, increasing the speed and pressure of her fingers. She also began quickly flicking her hooked fingers up and down against Seven's G-spot. Yes, working with her hands in engineering had made B'elanna very skilled with her fingers.

When the Lieutenant started hitting her G-spot, Seven's legs began to violently tremble. She reached forward, bracing herself against the hatch. B'elanna seemed to take that as a cue to speed up her pussy pounding. Whatever she was doing with that up and down finger slap was causing every muscle in Seven's body to tremble. There was a pressure deep inside her pussy. It was almost unbearable. Seven didn't know what do.

B'elanna did. She felt the woman tense and knew she was almost there. From Seven's reaction and look of absolute confusion on her face, B'elanna also knew Seven had never ejaculated before. She braced herself for what was about to happen.

Seven gasped as somehow B'elanna's fingers managed to go even faster. Now they were focused solely on hitting her g spot, and they hit it hard, fast, and relentlessly. Seven suddenly inhaled sharply and froze, then without warning she let out a deep growl, screamed, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck me!" and came with such a force that she almost pushed out B'elanna's fingers. Almost.

B'elanna did not stop pounding Seven's g-spot. Cum was splashing everywhere. She wouldn't stop until the woman begged her. Almost as if on cue, Seven screamed out, "Oh, fuck...B'elanna...please! Fuck, fuck, fuck, please stoppppppp!"

With one last flick up and down, B'elanna stopped and slowly slid her fingers from inside Seven. Seven's body convulsed and another blast of cum exploded as B'elanna pulled-out. "All this cum going to waste," Torres thought to herself, "Good thing we just got started."

B'elanna stood up, put her arms around Seven, and lowered her gently to the floor. B'elanna lay down on top of the still trembling woman and softly kissed her lips, her eyelids, her temples. B'elanna could feel Seven's hips starting to undulate under her, her cocks perfectly nestled against the blonde's swollen lips-one slid just above the clit while the other's head threatened to bury itself deep inside the Borg's hungry pussy.

"Not yet," B'elanna whispered in Seven's ear. Then, she slid down Seven's body, her rough uniform arousing goosebumps from Seven's sensitive skin. The slit in her uniform rubbed across Seven's clit, as B'elanna finally got into position to fully savor the taste of the woman's luscious pussy.

The lieutenant's fingers nimbly parted Seven's lips, the edge of her hands forming a wedge, gently pushing the lips open in one smooth motion. B'elanna's pinkies gently rubbed the sides of Seven's hard clit. Without warning, B'elanna's tongue began licking.

She started at the bottom of Seven's open lips, tongue flat, pressed against the opening of her juicy hole. Then, she drew her tongue upwards, firmly and very slowly, catching Seven's clit at the end. The Borg twitched and gasped. B'elanna's mouth then began thoroughly licking Seven's willing pussy. She pulled out every trick in her formidable book. No part of Seven's lips went unkissed, no fold went unexplored.

B'elanna could feel Seven's clit swelling under her tongue. She sucked it like the tiny cock it is, causing Seven to sit-up, as if possessed. B'elanna pushed her back down, still gently sucking her throbbing button.

Seven's pussy started tasting sweeter and sweeter. B'elanna knew another flood was imminent. She began licking Seven's clit, her tongue's firm and impossibly rythmic strokes sending shockwaves along every synapse in Seven's body. Just when she felt the woman tense, B'elanna stopped licking.

"No! B'elanna, please!" Seven begged, hands running through B'elanna's hair, trying to push her tongue back into place.

B'elanna chuckled, gave Seven's inner thigh a quick, sucking kiss, then dove back into Seven's slit. This time, when Seven was close, B'elanna didn't stop. Instead, she wrapped her hands around Seven's thighs and pulled her pussy in tight. B'elanna's mouth was on every part of Seven's cunt, the lieutenant's tongue relentlessly licking her clit, while her lips nuzzled the rest.

Seven's body suddenly tensed, then began to seize. A long guttural moan howled from the writhing woman as she drowned B'elanna with a flood of cum. She pushed B'elanna's face hard against her grinding pussy, the Klingon's mouth eagerly slurping every drop of hot, sweet cum.

When Seven's hands relaxed from the the back of her head, B'elanna gave each thigh a quick kiss, got to her knees, and lined up her cocks. Seven's eyes flew open the moment their heads touched her lips. "B'elanna," she gasped, "are you certain my body can handle more?"

Without saying a word, B'elanna pushed in. She had one hand on the bottom shaft, holding it to the side; she wanted to give Seven a few deep pussy strokes before impaling the woman completely. The Borg moaned with fresh pleasure as B'elanna's veiny black shaft slid in and out, her cunt almost overwhelmed. Seven and B'elanna quickly found their rhythm.

Seven was on the verge of losing herself. She needed more. She needed much, much more. "B'elanna!" she growled, "fuck me like a proper Klingon!" She sat up, and carefully keeping B'elanna's cock inside of her, she maneuvered herself to her knees, kissed B'elanna, then straddled her.

B'elanna had her bottom cock ready. When Seven straddled her, she made sure her cock (self-lubing, btw) was lined-up with the Borg's tight, pink asshole. For a moment, both women stayed sitting upright, fucking and kissing, devouring each other's lips. It was a dizzying sensation for both of them.

Seven, broke the kiss, too far gone to focus on anything but the pounding her ass and pussy were taking. In her frenzied state, she pushed B'elanna backwards and started riding her, hard.

"Fuck, Seven," B'elanna gasped, flat on her back, hips pumping, her own pussy being properly destroyed by Seven's frenzied, yet rhythmic riding. She was having to concentrate extra hard to keep her muscles tight around the bulb holding the dildo in place. It was making her pussy incredibly sensitive to every thrust.

Oh, and then looking up at Seven... B'elanna nearly came, just watching her: eyes closed, head thrown back, blonde hair loose, tits bouncing, the blood rising on her pale white skin. To B'elanna, there was no sight more beautiful than a woman thoroughly enjoying a good Klingon cock ride. This was perfection.

Seven was ready. Her pussy was throbbing, ready to explode once again. This time, Seven wanted the Lieutenant to cum with her, wanted to know they were both experiencing the same exquisite ecstasy. Call it a vestige of the hive mind.

She leaned forward, her hard nipples grazing B'elanna's rough uniform, and began working the Lieutenant up into a frenzy. She supported herself with her arms; for leverage, she placed her feet as if they were on starter blocks. She began riding the full length of both cocks, grinding deep with each stroke.

B'elanna was deeply impressed, to say the least. Seven rode the double shafts with a fierce determination and a rhythm that was only possible due to her Borg implants. B'elanna had never been fucked back so perfectly.

Both women were now in a blind frenzy of fucking. No kissing. No fingers gently caressing goosebump skin. No, all that mattered was driving each other into a supernova of sticky pleasure.

B'elanna growled, ramming her cocks harder and faster into Seven's holes. With each stroke, both women could feel the heat of orgasm rising up their bodies.

Seven was ready. She sat up, sliding her pussy up to the heads of B'elanna's cock. "B'elanna...resistance is futile," she whispered before bottoming out. Then she began riding the shafts, again, bouncing quickly and deeply. She tried to wait, but B'elanna's cocks were unrelenting.

B'elanna felt Seven start to tense, then she felt the woman's muscles start to tremble. Seven's pale skin, beautifully painted with the red of desire, was covered in goosebumps. Seven threw her head back, screaming, "B'elanna!"

The Lieutenant felt hot, liquid splashing down her shafts, Seven's cum drenching her own pussy.

The moment Seven's cum hit B'elanna, it was all over for the half-Klingon. Suddenly, B'elanna let loose a guttural growl, almost a scream. She never came. Ever. The Borg had fucked B'elanna to her first true orgasm. Torres kept pounding Seven, both women's cum spraying everywhere. She continued pumping her cocks harder & faster into Seven, not ready for it to end, her pussy hungry for more.

After a few more deep strokes, Seven fell forward onto the Lieutenant's chest, absolutely spent.

"Ahem."

"Ahem."

"Lieutant Torres and Seven of Nine," the Captain's voice broke through B'elanna's after-orgasm haze.

"Lieutenant...I want to see both of you in my ready room. You have 30 minutes to clean this up," she demanded, motioning to the cum splattered on every surface.

"Yes, Captain," B'elanna replied, Seven's naked and spent body still mounted onto her cocks.

The Captain took a sip of her coffee. "I look forward to hearing how the repairs went," Janeway said with a smile, as she closed her thermos, turned around, and crawled towards the exit.

B'elanna angled her head so she could watch the Captain leave. "Dat ass," she thought, as Captain Janeway's taute ass disappeared into the darkness of the jeffries tube.


End file.
